Prom Joke
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Kagome reminisces on how she got the man of her dreams.


Prom Joke

oOo

"Here you are, ma'am." A smiling waitress chirped as she placed a cup of hot chocolate along with a cinnamon roll on the table.

Sending the waitress a smile of her own, Kagome happily sipped on her medium cup of hot beverage. Humming in delight as the warm liquid drove the cold she felt away, she glanced down at her watch.

12:37

Her sister was running late. Sighing she placed her cup down and picked up her roll, slowly eating to savor the yummy goodness of her treat- a treat she wasn't suppose to be having since she was trying not to gain any weight. She was at a perfect weight right now and feared if she went up a pound her dress wouldn't fit.

A happy giggle escaped her lips as she thought of her dress.

Her wedding dress.

She was finally getting married to the man of her dreams! After knowing one another for seven years and dating for three of those seven years they were finally going to bind themselves by law.

She had her sister to thank for that.

oOo

"I'm not going!" Kagome exclaimed into her cellphone, her eyes narrowed as she listened to her best friend argue with her over the phone.

"You don't get it! I'll look so stupid going alone to prom, Sango! Everyone else has a date- even you, and I'll be the odd one out, sitting with the other kids who no one asked out. That's embarrassing!"

From the couch two 19 year olds watch Kagome argue with her friend. One was her older sister Kikyo, and the other was her boyfriend of four years, Sesshomaru.

"You can't make me. I'm not going and that's final!" Kagome shouted ending the call.

Kikyo smirked, turning herself fully to face Kagome from her spot on the couch. "You're not going to prom because you don't have a date? No one asked you?"

A fine arched brow twitched, bright blue eyes glaring at her older sister. "Hojo and Koga asked me but I didn't want to go with them. Turns out Koga has been scaring all my other would be dates in hopes that I would change my mind."

"That's a bummer." Kikyo said, plopping back down into her original position. "Prom is real fun and you get to dress like a princess too, and ride a limo, and dance, and-"

"Okay! I get it, Kikyo, you had an awesome prom while I won't."

A frown settled on to Kikyo's lips. "I never said that. All I'm saying is that it's a bummer that you'll miss out on such a fun night, because you don't have a date. Sucks for you."

"Well I'm not going alone. I'll look like a loser." Kagome said crossing her arms under her ample breast. "I don't have a boyfriend like you." She added before moving to walk up the stairs.

"That's it!" Kikyo snapped her fingers, shooting up from the couch. "Take Sesshomaru!"

Kagome missed a sleep, catching herself on the railing before she fell.

"What!" 

"Just take Sesshomaru as your date for prom."

All emotion seem to fall from Kagome's face as she spoke in a deadpan voice. "You want me to take your boyfriend to my Senior Prom. You're pawning him off just like that?"

Her sister waved her hand flippantly, smirk back on her face. "Not like he's going to suddenly fall for you, or as if you could take him from me. I don't mind." She said. "Take him."

Kagome ripped her eyes away from her confident sister- ignoring the pang of offense she felt, to look at Sesshomaru.

"What do you have to say to all this?"

He remained silent, contemplating. After a few second he exhaled through his nose.

"If you wish, I shall accompany you as your date."

Her jaw dropped as Kikyo laughed. "Looks like you need to go dress shopping~" she sang. "Go call back Sango."

oOo

From there she and Sango went dress shopping. With prom a week away her options were limited. They went to 8 different stores in one whole day, searching and trying out different styles and colors. None seemed to call out to her.

oOo

A saleswoman gently pat at Kagome's back, her orange eyes filled with pity as she watched the small girl tear up. Beside her was Sango, rubbing her friends head.

"It's hopeless." She said her voice cracking. "I can't find a dress I like."

"We can't give up, Kagome." Sango said. "We've searched too hard and too long to just give up now. I promised you I'd find the perfect dress for you and I intend to see it through! Plus, the price doesn't matter because Sesshomaru is paying for it!"

"I appreciate it Sango, but it's no use."

Feeling bad for the girl, the saleswoman left. The girls thought she had abandoned them and just as they were getting ready to leave, the lady returned with a white bag.

"Okay ladies!" She called out. "I've never had a client leave dissatisfied and I'm not about to break my record just yet! I had planed on buying this for myself but... If you don't like this dress then... then I guess I'll just have to admit defeat."

Kagome went into the dressing room like a woman on death row. She didn't want to hope. She knew-

A gasp slipped pass her lips as she unzipped the bag, revealing the most stunning dress she had ever seen.

When she stepped out, with a bright smile. They knew they had found the one.

oOo

Glancing at her wrist once more she wondered what was taking Kikyo so damn long. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her phone.

Scrolling through her contacts she searched for her sisters number and called.

"Hello."

"Where are you? You're almost a half hour late."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I had a last minute file to do and the traffic is terrible. I should be there in 10 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

Sighing Kagome shook her head. Her sister was a work-a-holic at the law firm she worked for.

"Can I get another please?" She flagged a waitress.

oOo

"Stop fidgeting!" Sango snapped, slapping away Kagome's hand from her head. "Your hair is perfect. Now let's get our beautiful selves downstairs and stun our dates!"

Kagome shot Sango a bland look. "He's Kikyo's boyfriend."

Sango waved her off, opening the door and leading Kagome down the stairs.

Gasp's filled the room as it's occupants took in the beautiful sight before them. Sango wore a knee length, curve hugging, lacy red dress with lace sleeves. The back was open showing off her smooth back with velvet suede pumps adoring her feet, showing off her long legs. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun with some loose curls framing her face. To complete her look she wore simple dangling earrings and red lip stick with a hint of eyeshadow.

But the one who got the most attention was Kagome. She wore an ivory long goddess like dress with a plunging neckline. Around her wast, just under her breast was a twisted rope like design to highlight her small waist. Her left leg peeked out enticingly with the dresses thigh slit. The only jewelry she had on was a thick silver bracelet and matching earrings. Silver heals adored her feet, wrapping up to her knees. Sango had pulled her hair up into a curly bun, giving her a beached look. Finishing off her look with dark eye makeup to make her blue's pop and nude lipstick.

Sesshomaru stared stunned at his girlfriends little sister. She was stunning, looking the part of a Greek Goddess like the designer intended. He knew his designers, having grown up with a fashion designer for a mother. Kagome's Aphrodite dress seemed to make Kikyo's own Marilyn Monroe inspired dress look like a simple piece of fabric. It also helped that she hadn't cost his as much as Kikyo had.

From beside him Kikyo watched with a frown. She hadn't expected her sister to come down looking as if she were Miss Universe herself. Glancing up at her boyfriend her frown deepened when she saw his stunned gaze transfixed on Kagome. Jealousy ate away at her. He never looked at her like that!

"Oh! You look so beautiful Kagome! You too Sango!" Their mother exclaimed, touching Kagome's dress in awe.

While her mother fawned over her little sister Kikyo dragged Sesshomaru over to a corner in the room, out of eat shot.

"I change my mind. Don't take her." She demanded.

Sesshomaru stared down at her as if she were insane. Lowering his voice he bit out. "You were the one who came up with this idea. You volunteered me as her date. She agreed and I gave her my word. I will not go back on my word." He snapped at her. She had pestered them until they agreed to go together and now she suddenly wanted him to back out? He knew she wasn't fond of her little sister, seeing her as an annoyance as he did Inuyasha, but to hurt her sister like that was unacceptable. He wouldn't hurt the girl who had been nothing but sweet and respectful towards him, reminding him of his innocent sister Rin. "I will be taking her." He said with finality.

Kikyo stood ridged in shock, watching her boyfriend walk out the door with her sister on his arm, Kagome's friends right behind them, and out to the limo. A sense of dread filled her as she watched them walk away.

oOo

For Kagome that night had been magical. Sesshomaru treated her like a queen, showing her chivalry that no other man had ever shown her. They talked and laughed realizing they shared many common interests. He had become a close friend to her.

As they grew closer Kikyo grew angrier and angrier. It wasn't until she snapped and demanded Kagome and Sesshomaru stop hanging out that Sesshomaru broke things off. He grew tired of her treatments towards Kagome and her demands. Of course once Kagome stopped talking to him altogether, he drew the line.

It was a messy breakup and one that left Kikyo bitter towards her sister for many months. Kikyo, not taking the brake up well, ended up dating InuYasha in spite, thinking it would make Sesshomaru take her back. Sadly it backfired on her. Sesshomaru asked Kagome out and they've been together ever since.

They were happy and in love. He had just recently taken over his fathers business, Sugimi- or father as he demanded she call him, having stepped down. During the celebration he had proposed to her and she had said yes. They made headlines that night.

"Kagome!" 

She gave her sister a large smile as she sat down. "I was bringing to think you weren't going to come."

Kikyo waved her hand. "Nonsense. My work is important to me but so are you."

Another thing to marvel at. Kikyo had changed after Sesshomaru and Kagome's first year together. The little jabs and remarks stopped. She finally started treating Kagome like an equal instead of like a child. Of course she wasn't stupid. She knew Kikyo still held some feelings for Sesshomaru but she wasn't worried. Sesshomaru was faithful and he loved her, she trusted him.

"So what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Well..." 

"Still it out Kagome."

"Can you be my Maid of Honor?" She rushed out hopping she would say yes. It was a possibility that Kikyo would say no but Kagome hoped that she would accept. Kikyo was her big sister and Kagome wanted her to be apart of her happiness.

Kikyo froze, cup of coffee halfway to her mouth, and stared at Kagome in shock. Her sister wanted her to me the Maid of Honor? After everything she's ever done to her?

Deep down she felt a pang of jealousy, maybe even a little resentment. Sesshomaru was truly in love with Kagome. The difference in their relationship compared to the one they had had was shocking. She had never gotten him to smile or even laugh like Kagome did. She never could get him to loosen up enough to not be the perfect heir his father and mother raised. With Kagome he was just so different and emotional. It hurt. Even after all these years she still loved Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Onigumo, Suikotsu, they all fell short.

But this was her sister.

Pushing down all negative feelings, Kikyo focused on the positive. Her baby sister was getting married! She was happily in love and had a man who even Kikyo herself believed was her soulmate!

And so she said yes.

Kagome sprang from her seat, flinging herself at her sister and kissing her check.

"Thank you so much Sis! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Kiki!"

Kikyo's eyes softened, her arms reaching up to hug her sister. Yes, she made the right choice. This was her little sister, her twin, and she wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant she had to finally give up all hope on Sesshomaru.

"I love you too, Kagome."

oOo

Done! This was actually written in November but I never posted it. I'm trying to get rid of all my notes and files to have more storage room. I figured, what's the harm in posting all my unfinished works.


End file.
